An Unexpectedly Pleasant Birthday
by pie1313
Summary: Alfred takes Arthur out for drinks and takes him home, Implied sexy-times ensue ;D  USUK Shonen-ai. Don't like don't read.


An Unexpectedly Pleasant Birthday

It was an unlikely nice day. The sun was out for once and Arthur had woken up in his nice, warm bed, completely refreshed. He ruffled his already messed up blond hair and opened his emerald eyes. As he stared at the sunlight coming through his curtains he felt content.

_Well, that won't last for long._

Thought Arthur disappointingly, for today was his birthday. He wasn't particularly fond of birthdays, being as all the people he knew liked to do overly extravagant things. Plus, it just reminded him of how old he was getting.

_So…so old…gah! Never mind that, I have to get up and start my day, its two o'clock in the afternoon already for Pete's sake. Last time _I_ stay up watching Sherlock Holmes on BBC. Well… might as well have a nice quiet meal before—_

His thoughts were interrupted by the ring of his cell phone blaring out the "I'm Sexy and I Know It" song that he programmed for whenever Alfred called. T'is a fitting song really, for Alfred _is_ sexy, and he _does_ know it. So much so that he uses it to his advantage sometimes, to Arthur's dismay.

Arthur picked up the phone on his bedside table, ready for that annoying voice when of course, that horrendous, American accent burst through saying,

"DUUUUDE ARTIE HAPPY B-DAY! How's it feel to be even OLDER huh?"

Arthur cringed and pinched the bridge of his nose; he could feel a headache coming on already. He sighed and responded,

"Ah, hello Alfred. I see you're chipper this afternoon."

"Well duh, it's your b-day after all! Hadta call and be the first one to say it to ya! Hey anyway come down to the bar by my place and let's drink and party 'til we can't no more!"

Arthur should've been irked by the American's utter obliviousness that he was destroying the English language, but he'd known Alfred so long it actually didn't faze him anymore.

At the Englishman's hesitation Alfred added,

"I'll pay~"

That did it. Like any man could turn down free beer! Fifteen minutes later he was showered and out the door heading to the beckoning American.

~0-0-0~

Arthur was walking down the street in his green, tweed jacket and tan slacks when he spotted Alfred in his usual jeans, t-shirt, and the ever so recognizable brown bomber jacket. Arthur noted that the cowlick in his dirty blond hair was still as charming as ever.

When said man was seen he said,

"Dude over here! Hey, what's with the get-up?" He said while gesturing to the other's clothes. "It's not like we're going to a meeting. Do you even own casual clothes?"

"Excuse me, but these _are_ casual. I just don't dress like a child is all."

"Well _excuuuse me_ for being younger than an old man like you! C'mon, let's go drink!"

Joyfully Alfred pulled Arthur in by the arm and sat him down at his usual spot by the dimly lit counter.

The bartender had known the British man so long that as soon as he sat down he slid the man's favorite drink over to him. Coke with Captain Morgan's. A man's drink. Not only did Arthur like the taste, he also liked how it reminded him of how he loved to play pirates when he was younger, he never did understand why he liked them so much.

Arthur gave the man his thanks then glanced over and asked,

"So Alfred, scotch I'm guessing?"

"Haha! You know me so well~!"

"Hey Francis, a scotch for this guy too."

~0-0-0~

For hours they discussed how football in America was "way more awesome" than football in Britain, how Arthur hated cheeseburgers, and just normal things two guys talk about. After four hours had past Arthur was completely plastered. Alfred could hold his liquor better than his companion so he wasn't as bad, but poor Arthur was slurring his words and laughing whimsically at his "unicorn" and "flying mint bunny". Alfred was laughing his ass off just listening to him and watching him try to reprimand him for it.

After Alfred contained his laughter he figured it was about time to go so he helped Arthur stagger out of the bar to the cold night only lit by streetlights.

Alfred secretly enjoyed when this happened, he could at least half hug this guy in public because otherwise Arthur would splutter and yell at him. You wouldn't know by looking but these two were really lovers. Arthur was actually compassionate, nice, and shy when he was alone, hard to believe I know. As for Alfred, he's, well, Alfred.

"Hey Artie, my place is closer so I'ma bring you there."

"Sh-shuddup ya bloody 'murican wanka. An' shtop holdin' meh, I-I can walk ya know."

Arthur tried to push him off but to no avail for Alfred had more strength then he'd even have.

"Nope, I like it like this way~ oh hey! Don't pass out when we get there too 'cause I got your gift there!"

"Hmm w-well I'll try."

Alfred didn't know if it was the alcohol or if Arthur was really blushing, but either way he was happy to see his face is such a cute manner.

~0-0-0~

_-thur…Arthur…ARTHUR!_

Arthur jolted awake, almost falling off the couch.

"Bloody hell! Wha-"

What he opened his eyes to see was Alfred holing a big, florescent pink and green cake with the American's face illuminated in the candle light. He was stunned for a minute until Alfred said,

"You didn't try to stay awake at all! Pfft you really suck at holding your liquor. Anyway, happy b-day Artie! Make a wish~"

"If you want me to say something cheesy like 'My wish already came true' and kiss you, then I'm sorry to inform you that you'll be disappointed."

"Aww you're no fun!"

As soon as Arthur blew out his candles Alfred put the cake down and tackled and kissed him. Arthur, surprised, yelled,

"Wh-what the! Mmpf what are you doing sod!"

Alfred pouted and said to him,

"Well consider this _my_ early birthday wish. _You_ weren't gana kiss _me_ so I took matters into my own hands~"

Arthur blushed and looked away when it donged on him that asking this might get him out of this situation,

"Oh yes, y-you said you had a gift for me right? What is it?"

Alfred's eyes stared into Arthur's with a startling but beautiful contrast of blue and green, and got an evil grin on his face. He then said sexily,

"Me of course."

As Arthur couldn't help but stare back into the pools of sapphire, he thought,

_There he goes using his sexiness to his advantage again…_

"Oh dear…I know that look…A-Alfred I'd like to be able to sit down tomorrow s-so maybe another—"

Arthur tried to get up but Alfred had him pinned

"Nope, you're not getting away _that_ easily~"

~0-0-0~

Arthur hazily woke up to see a happy American staring at him though glasses that were put on a skewed.

"Morning Artie~"

"Uhg, morning indeed. Stop being so chipper, I have a headache from the devil himself."

"Ya I kinda expected that, but hey, you know how I said _I_ was your gift? Ya well I lied, I got you something else too."

At this Alfred pulled out a t-shirt that said 'I Love My Boyfriend' on it.

Arthur blushed and stuttered,

"I-I love you too b-but I am _not_ wearing that in public you git! Besides you're more than enou—"

Noticing what he was about to say, Arthur blushed even more, covered his mouth, and with his free hand tried to push Alfred away. Alfred just laughed and hugged him.

"Happy birthday Artie, I love ya!"

"You already said that! Shuddup! It's embarrassing you damn sodding wanker!"

END


End file.
